


I Would Love to Love You

by Calalizzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divorce, F/M, Fairest of the Rare's Sing Me a Rare 2020, Fairest of the Rare's Sing Me a Rare 2020 - UK Invasion, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calalizzi/pseuds/Calalizzi
Summary: Hannah Abbott never expected to be divorced and pregnant at 25 years old. She also never expected to be stuck in 1980.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Fabian Prewett
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sing Me a Rare: UK Invasion!





	I Would Love to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare: UK Invasion.  
> Song Prompt - If I Fell - The Beatles  
> Assignment: Setting: St. Mungo's, Era: 1980s  
> Character: Hannah Abbott  
> Pairing: Fabian Prewett
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

I Would Love to Love You

Three years ago on September 15th, 2002 Hannah Abbot became Hannah Longbottom. The wedding was an intimate affair in which only a few of their friends and Neville’s Grandmother were present. The day was perfect, in her opinion. They were married on the grounds of Longbottom Hall in Derbyshire. The wild honeysuckle growing on the grounds wafted through the gardens, carried by a light breeze that still permeates her memories with the scent of honeysuckle.

Like most of their friends who married after the war, Neville and Hannah’s marriage ended rather messily. Neville, not having much experience outside of their relationship, found love outside of their marriage with another professor, Justin Finch-Fletchley, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Realizing that he was attracted to men and women, Neville had asked Hannah if she was open to adding another person to their marriage bed. After spending six months with both Justin and Neville, Hannah ended their marriage, recognizing that her husband no longer loved her the way she loved him. Considering she was two months pregnant at the time of the divorce, and hiding it rather well.

Hannah spent the next three months setting up her new life. As the proprietress of the Leaky Cauldron, she moved out of the home she shared with Neville in Hogsmead and redecorated one of the rooms in the Leaky into her own bedroom. Hannah spent her time working or reading, doing her best to hide her blossoming body and the bulge that was forming between her hips. As the baby grew, Hannah decided that after her five-month check-up at St. Mungos, she would be leaving England.

On November 17, 2005, Hannah left the Leaky around 10:30 am, early enough that she would be back in time for the lunch rush. She walked to the public entrance to St. Mungos and made it with five minutes to spare for her Medi-Witch appointment with Hermione Granger.

Hermione explained to Hannah all that was happening to her body as the baby grew. She ran the necessary tests and asked the appropriate questions regarding her diet and exercising. As the appointment was wrapping up, Hannah made Hermione promise that the baby and her pregnancy would remain between the two of them.

Hannah marched out of Hermione’s office. Moments later, she disappeared into a blue light, never to be seen by her friends again.

***

Fabian Prewett had been an Auror for six years when his brother and partner Gideon was murdered by Death Eaters. In July of 1979, after a long night patrolling Diagon Alley, Gideon had left Fabian at their flat in Muggle London to meet up with his fiance, Marlene McKinnon. Fabian had gone to bed that night with plans to meet his brother for breakfast at the local diner.

The next morning, instead of waking up to an alarm he woke up to Moody slamming a fist to his front door, there to inform him of his brother’s murder.

Now, eight months later on March 1, 1980, Fabian was sitting with Arthur Weasley and the rest of the Weasley clan. This included his five nephews who ranged between the ages of nine and just shy of two. Together the family waited for the birth of the newest Weasley. Sitting in the lumpy chairs of the lobby of St. Mungo’s Obstetrics department, Fabian entertained the children as Arthur anxiously paced the pale green tile floor of the Wizarding hospital. There was a flash of blue light that blinded them all. A young woman with dark red hair suddenly fell out of thin air and crumpled to the floor right in front of him.

Bill, his oldest nephew jumped out of his seat and fell to his knees on the floor beside the auburn-haired woman. She was dressed funny, not in robes like most adults in the Wizarding World, but denims and a camisole. There was a slight roundness in the space between her hips and it appeared to Fabian as though she were in the early stages of pregnancy.

“Help! We need help!” Fabian moved to the floor beside the Witch taking her hand in his.

He searched with frantic eyes for a Medi-Witch or Medi-Wizard to come to her aid. Finally, after what felt like forever, a Medi-Witch in a white robe came over with her wand out. She immediately began to run diagnostic spells over the unconscious Witch.

Moments later more healers came to her aid, pushing Fabian and Bill back towards Arthur and the rest of the Weasley boys.

“Is she alright?” Fabian began to pace, just as similar to the way Arthur had been. Bill, still at his side, looked up at his Uncle Fabian with worried eyes.

“Uncle Fay, do you know her?” Fabian felt Bill’s small hand fit into his own. Fabian shook his head.

“I’ve never seen her before in my life,” he responded. Thinking to himself that he wished that he did know her.

Healers continued to work on the anonymous woman; their wands kept waving splashes of colored flashed through the room as magic poured into her and they worked on healing her. As they worked, different Medi-Witches and Wizards would move to and from a cart in the corner that was stocked full of healing potions. The healers worked quickly, and loudly until finally, a groggy voice called out.

“I’m okay! I’m okay. How’s the baby?” Her voice was clear and calming. Fabian immediately felt a small part of him settle. His entire body relaxed as he slumped into a chair beside Arthur.

“I’ve never seen you respond like that to anyone before.” Arthur murmured to Fabian. The younger Auror turned to look into the cornflower blue eyes of his brother-in-law. “She must be important.”

“Yeah.” Surprising himself with his response.“She must be.”

Fabian watched wistfully as one of the Healers levitated her out of the lobby and into a room with Arthur chortling beside him.

“Mr. Weasley?” Another Healer came into the room, this time with a wide smile on her face. “You have a son.”

***  
If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true and help me understand?  
'Cause I've been in love before and I found that love was more than just holding hands.

Two days later, Fabian found himself back at St. Mungos, this time a stray hex from a Death Eater had left a large gash down his left leg. While, of course, Fabian was in pain and annoyed at the experience, he couldn't help but think of it as some sort of sign.

After getting his skin knit back together by a Healer, Fabian wandered back to the lobby and asked the nearest Medi-Witch about the anonymous young woman who fell at his feet two days before. After talking to three other people, trying to track her down, he was guided to a hospital room, where he found the auburn-haired witch asleep in bed.

He sat in the chair beside the bed and watched her until his own eyes slipped closed.

When Hannah finally awoke she jerked awake, whether it was from some errant sound or a nightmare, she wasn't sure. She reached down to cup her growing belly and ensured the baby was alright in the process. A soft snore came from her left and she turned to see a scruffy copper-haired man slumped in the chair beside her. For a brief moment, she thought Fred Weasley had come back from the dead, before realizing that this man had freckle constellations different from either of the Weasley twins.

Hannah adjusted in the bed and pulled herself to a seated position. A Medi-Witch walked into the room with a tray of food and smiled broadly at her.

“It’s good to see you up and about,” She placed the food on the bed beside Hannah. “We were all quite worried about you, especially Auror Prewett.”

Hannah was surprised to hear the surname of the man beside her.

“I thought Molly Weasley was the only Prewett remaining?” When Hannah spoke her voice came out in a husky tone, evidence that she hadn’t used her vocal cords in a day or two.

A throat cleared from her left side.

“My brother did pass away last July. But I’m definitely still kicking, got a Death Eater real well earlier today, he may have hexed me in the leg, but he’s in lock up at the DMLE right now.” The man sent her a reassuring smile and reached out his hand as though to offer her the opportunity to shake it. “I’m Fabian Prewett, the more attractive and very much alive Prewett twin. And you are?”

Hannah felt the color fade from her face as she put the words Fabian spoke together. Death Eaters were locked up in the DMLE, Fabian Prewett, who she knew to be dead was very much alive and flirting with her.

“Hannah Abbot, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Fabian flashed her a smile and Hannah felt her heart leap into her throat.

“Do you maybe want to get dinner sometime?”

***

If I give my heart to you, I must be sure from the very start that you would love me more than her

Fabian had helped Hannah by offering her the spare room in his flat--the one, she later found out, which had once belonged to Gideon. Even with his work schedule, Hannah and Fabian saw each other every day for the past four weeks. She quickly realized how drawn she was to him.

She was sure Fabian found it strange that Hannah didn’t have a place to live or money or a job, she tried to make it seem as though she had lost her memory when she fell, putting into context the reason behind her lack of life history in his time.

Hannah may be stranded in 1980, but she was quickly building relationships at this time. Fabian had already introduced her to James Potter and Sirius Black, two of the other Aurors on his team. Through them she had been introduced to Alice and Frank Longbottom, Neville’s parents, and the grandparents of her unborn child.

She felt guilty looking into their young faces. Alice, like Hannah, was in the second trimester of pregnancy with Neville Longbottom. And as excited as Hannah was to know another pregnant Witch who could talk with her about their shared experiences Hannah was not looking forward to meeting her ex-husband again, even if he would be an infant.

Every morning she did what she could to help around the house. She made breakfast, cleaned what she could around the flat, and made sure that there was food on the table when he came home from work. On this particular evening, Hannah had put together a shepherds pie, mixed vegetables, and freshly baked rolls.

When Fabian entered the flat to the smell of freshly baked bread he groaned inwardly. Hannah had been a wonderful addition to his life, not just for his stomach. He felt lighter, more whole than he had since his brother’s death.

Slowly he was concluding that he and Hannah had to be soulmates, some outside and greater force must have brought her into his life. They’d gone on a few dates already and while the two were growing closer and had kissed a few times, they hadn’t gone past a few not so innocent touches in their time together. In fact, watching her now, covered in flour, dancing barefoot around his kitchen dressed only in one of his t-shirts and a pair of knickers, Fabian tried to push back his desire for her. His cock hardened immediately at the sight of her.

“Hannah?” His voice was husky when he called her name.

She turned towards his voice and her eyes flashed when she saw the clear look of desire on his face.

“Fabian, do you trust me?” She asked, stepping towards him. He nodded his head, watching her carefully as she approached him.

If I trust in you, oh please, don't run and hide. If I love you too, oh please, don't hurt my pride like her. 'Cause I couldn't stand the pain, and I would be sad if our new love was in vain.

“Yes, I can’t explain it, but I think we are connected somehow.” He spoke candidly with her about his feelings and she responded in kind.

“I think I love you.” She took another step towards him, pulling the hem of his t-shirt up as she sauntered towards him and pulling it over her head.

Her breasts were heavy, the tips pulled to peaks by her arousal and the cool air of the flat. She continued to approach him, tucking her thumbs into the sides of her knickers and shucking them down her body. Finally, when she was in arms reach, she stood before him completely naked.

Fabian was hypnotized watching her move. He threw his clothes off as quickly as he could when she had stopped moving, grasping his clothes and pulling them from his body like a man covered in fire ants desperate to remove them from his body.

So I hope you see that I would love to love you. And that she will cry when she learns we are two. ‘Cause I couldn't stand the pain and I would be sad if our new love was in vain.

He replied physically. Grasping her hips and pulling her into his arms, pressing their lips together in a frantic kiss. Their bodies pressed against one another and her hands moved to the back of his head, tugging gently at his hair. His hands reached behind her, tugging her body more firmly to his and grasping onto her bum lifting her. Her legs wrapped around his waist on their own accord and she pressed her dripping core to the erection pressing against her lower lips.

Walking them over to the kitchen table, thankfully not yet set for their dinner, Fabian pressed her down into the table by her hips. He let his hands slide down her inner thighs and slipped to the ground in front of her. Prepared to worship her body with his lips and tongue. Fabian spread her pussy open with his thumbs watching the juice slide out of her and drip down her arse crack. He wanted to kiss her everywhere, but especially there.

His tongue gave an experimental swipe and she let out a huffing sound when he leaned away to look up at her face. Her eyes pleaded for more and he couldn't ignore her need, or his own, any longer and delved in, tongue first, to the guizer between her legs.

He fucked her with his tongue, drilling into her over and over as though it were the thick heavy tool that lay between his own thighs. With one arm he held her thighs open wide, utilizing his fingers to swirl at her clit as he tongued her into a blinding orgasm. His other hand was wrapped around his cock as his hips moved in that rhythm as old as time, fucking his own fist as he ate her out and enjoyed the high-pitched breathy sounds coming from her throat.

Hannah reached up to his face and pushed his fringe off of his forehead, her hands moved down to his shoulders and grasped at them as her body convulsed in an earth-shattering orgasm. Her legs went slack and her entire body felt like jello as he moved from his place on the floor, hos body now crouching over hers over the table.

Her thighs were still splayed wide and he didn't take any time coating his delicious cock in her juices. As he pushed into her tight channel, e could feel her stretching around his cock, the only sound he could hear was the squelch of her juices as she accommodated his girth and accepted him into her body with enthusiasm. She let out a sound moan and wrapped her arms around his back pulling him closer to her, fingers slipping and sliding down the musculature of his back and to his bum. He bent down to take one of her puffy nipples into his mouth, twisting his tongue around and laving the peak as one of her own hands reached down between her body to curl around her clit.

“So good,” Hannah's mouth dropped open as she released a wail and he removed his mouth from her nipple and slid his tongue into her mouth and curved it around hers, covering the keening moans and little huffing sounds.

Hannah continued to circle and press against her clit, Fabian could feel her body clenching lightly around his shaft. He tried his hardest to keep his rhythm as a second orgasm approached her. Suddenly she tightened again like a bowstring, her eyes slamming shut as she threw her head back, slamming her skull loudly into the wooden tabletop. Her fingers grasping and scrambling for purchase on his forearms left tiny scrapes in their wake as her body shook for the second time that evening. He felt her body attempt to squeeze him out as she came, and with it a slew of arousal poured from her body, soaking him in her orgasm.

"Oh Fuck," He groaned loudly and his hips jerked with no clear rhythm as he fucked his own cum inside her, spurting into her body in the strongest orgasm he'd ever had.

He kissed her soundly before pulling out of her and collapsing into one of his kitchen chairs. He sat there, legs spread staring at her with a sappy smile on his face. Hannah's face and chest flushed with arousal, her legs splayed as his cum and her own ejaculate left a puddle on the table.

“I think I love you, too.” He spoke the words softly. Watching her face for her reaction. She leaned over and kissed him gently.

"I'm glad you caught me when I fell." She smiled to herself, vowing to never return to 2005.

So I hope you see that I would love to love you. And that she will cry when she learns we are two.  
If I fell in love with you.


End file.
